In a related art, in a vehicle such as a station wagon, a minivan, or the like, a driving device that increases accessibility when an occupant boards and alights by driving a slide door, which is configured to open and close an open section for boarding and alighting installed at a side portion of a vehicle main body, with an electric motor is known.
The slide door is slidably supported at a guide rail extending in a forward/rearward direction of a vehicle main body via a roller unit. A curved section curved toward an inside of a passenger compartment is formed at a front side of the guide rail. Then, as the roller unit is guided to the curved section when the slide door is in a fully closed state, the slide door is drawn into the vehicle main body such that the slide door becomes flush with a side surface of the vehicle main body.
One end of each of two cables is connected to the roller unit. The other end of each of the two cables is connected to the driving device. The driving device is configured to individually pull the other ends of the two cables. When the cables are pulled, the roller unit is slid along the guide rail to perform an opening and closing operation of the slide door.
Here, when the roller unit is guided to the curved section of the guide rail, a wiring path length (a circumference) of the cables is increased. In order to suppress a variation in the wiring path length of the cables, it is preferable to make the positions of the each cables closer to the guide rail as much as possible.
Here, a technology in which a cable guide (a cable support body) is installed in order to make one end sides of two cables connected to a roller unit closer to a guide rail side is disclosed (for example, see Patent Document 1).
The cable guide is installed at the roller unit. Since a tensile force of each of the cables is applied to the cable guide, the cable guide should have stiffness to hold the cables. In Patent Document 1, an attachment tab configured to hold the cable guide is provided to increase holding stiffness of the cable guide with respect to the cable. The attachment tab is formed integrally with a main body section of the roller unit and is formed by processing a portion of the main body section. Accordingly, the holding stiffness of the cable guide with respect to the cable is secured while securing stiffness of the attachment tab.